Las dos caras de la moneda
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: No entiende por completo sus emociones para saber que es feliz cuando tiene entre sus brazos a su hija y siente los besos de Lili, que no permitirá que los rumores y palabras mal intencionadas de las personas las lastimen. Ni si quiera aquellos quienes consideran que Chung Hee, el hijo de Yona y Hak.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I.- La tranquilidad después de la tormenta.

La historia sería la única que juzgaría el reinado de un hombre que decidió cuidar la tierra que le vio nacer y destrozar sus emociones por un reino que se encontraba al borde del colapso, por qué solamente con bondad no se puede gobernar, las buenas intenciones no bastan para poder cuidar de las personas, esa realidad fue la que le había mostrado el antiguo rey, que no fue capaz de levantar una espada para lastimar a los demás, pero tampoco para proteger a quienes le necesitaban por lo que provoco demasiado dolor, Soo-Won aprendió la lección al poner al reino sobre sus propios sentimientos, sello en lo más profundo de su ser los sentimientos que tenía por Yona y Hak, por qué solamente le hacían sentir más débil y no podía ejecutar los planes. Mancho su manos para hacerse de una corona que no le correspondía y al asumir el trono llevó a cabo la modernización del reino, abriendo el comercio con otras tierras, provocando que existiera un mayor flujo de capital y se permitiera la expansión del reino.

Cuando expresó su deseo de contraer matrimonio con la única hija del general An Joon-Gi su consejero Kye-Sook no dudo en mostrarse molesto por la idea, al considerar que no le representaba mayor beneficio que asegurar la lealtad de la tribu del agua la cual ya poseía, que debía considerar un matrimonio con mayores ventajas como una princesa extranjera. Pensó en las palabras del consejero que debía buscar nuevas alianzas a través de un matrimonio, ¿Las princesas del reino de Kai o otro reino? No encontró alguna razón para buscar esposa fuera de su reino, con sus acciones logró mantener la estabilidad. Se casó con Lili, tal vez fue por la costumbre de tenerla en el palacio y que ambos no tenían sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro, ella amaba al general al general Lee Geun- Tae pero estaba casado, por lo que hacía imposible que estuviera a su lado en un futuro cercano, además desear que fuera feliz, amaba su sonrisa, era él único capaz de hacerle sentir nerviosa y ser capaz de mostrar un lado dulce y tierno que pocos conocían. Lili nunca le exigiría amor, ni que fuera una persona dulce y cariñosa, podría enfocarse en el reino, ella tendría toda la libertad que quisiera sin interferir en los asuntos de su gobierno. Ella sentía un cariño especial por Yona, sabe que buscaría protegerla de cualquier peligro, eran muy buenas amigas casi hermanas.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo la presión por un heredero se hizo presente, era momento para que dinastía se perpetuara decían los consejeros, había logrado consolidar su poder y las personas lo consideraban el monarca legitimo. Cuando al segundo año de matrimonio la princesa Yona, la diosa guerra de rojos cabellos quien se había casado con el general Hak de la tribu del viento, dio a luz a un hermoso niño sano al cual llamaron Chung Hee que significaba justo. La reina viajo a la tribu para conocer al príncipe, encariñándose con el pequeño, se proclamo como la única madrina del pequeño, asegurando que lo protegería y que en un futuro se casaría con una hija suya, Hak se tensó ante la idea, no perdonaba la traición de quien había considerado un hermano, Yona entendió las razones que lo llevaron a tomar la vida de su padre, pero nada volvería a ser igual, la distancia que había entre ellos era algo que nunca podría dejar de existir.

A su regreso los reclamamos por un heredero aumentaron, Kye-Sook expresaba era su deber como soberana dar un heredero varón exclamaban por los corredores del palacio los nobles que le apoyaban, el reino podía caer en una guerra civil con el nacimiento del príncipe Chung Hee teniendo la simpatía del pueblo, quien amaba a la princesa. El destino se burlaba de Soo Won, al no permitirle tener un hijo varón sano, Lili se embarazo en varias ocasiones, pero todos sus pequeños morían a las pocos meses de nacidos. La salud de la reina con cada embarazo se deterioraba, temiendo que si se embarazara de nuevo moriría le expresó el médico, tenía que recuperarse alejada de las presiones de la corte.

Marchó a la tribu de agua donde paso una larga temporada con su padre para recuperarse en compañía de sus seres queridos, prometiendo volver para cumplir con su deber como reina. Con el pasar del tiempo reina quedo embarazada en el séptimo año de matrimonio causando una gran conmoción por la noticia, en la que aseguraran que sería un pequeño. Al noveno mes de gestación nació una pequeña para desilusión de los nobles. Causando una molestia en el rey quien escuchaba esas palabras y sabía acerca de todos los rumores, ¿Acaso él no había evitado tantas en el tiempo en el cual reino? Educaría a su propia hija para gobernar, le enseñaría el arte del engaño, de como ser un líder fuerte y que el pueblo apoye sus decisiones.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunta Soo-Won, acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña princesa de cabellos negros azulados, quien atrapa entre sus manos uno de los dedos de su papa. Se sorprende por la acción de su pequeña quien no soltaba su dedo-Eres una pequeña traviesa.

-Creo que feliz, te atrapo y no te dejará escapar.-le responde Lili con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, depositando un beso sobre la mejilla de su esposo, deseando que el resentimiento entre los tres acabara ahora que son padres.-Yona vendrá al castillo a conocer a la princesa con el pequeño Chung Hee y Hak.

-Los esperaremos.-le responde tomando entre sus brazos a su hija, rozando su nariz contra la suya, brindando su calor a la pequeña, la sonrisa de la pequeña causaba que el rostro de él se viera relajado de una forma natural fuera de las mascaras que suele usar.-Conocerán a la princesa Yuna.

No entiende por completo sus emociones pero sabe que es feliz cuando tiene entre sus brazos a su hija y siente los besos de Lili, que no permitirá que los rumores y palabras mal intencionadas de las personas las lastimen. Ni si quiera aquellos quienes consideran que Chung Hee debe convertirse en el futuro rey, aniquilaría cualquier apoyo que pudiera surgir para coronarlo en un futuro. La única quien se convertiría en reina sería su hija.

* * *

Mi primer fic de Akatsuki no Yona, espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II.-** **Juegos del destino**

Sentando debajo de un árbol como cada tarde desde hace tres meses que tiene esa rutina se encontraba Soo-Won con su hija brazos de nombre Yuna, susurrando palabras solo para ella, la bebe sonreía al escucharle, balbuceaba algunos sonidos provocando que en los labios del monarca se posara una sonrisa. Él siempre encontraba el tiempo para estar con su hija, como lo había hecho su padre Yu-Hon, quien tenía un aspecto intimidarte para la mayoría de las personas, pero para él siempre sería un padre cariñoso que velaba por su bienestar, que estaba a su lado cuando se encontraba enfermo, quien le contaba historias de como conoció a su madre Yong-Hi, gracias a su padre pudo saber lo que a su madre le gustaba hacer, las cosas que no le agradaban y cuanto habían esperado juntos su nacimiento, el amor que se profesaron y como fue capaz de dar su vida para que él naciera.

A él que nunca le intereso las palabras amor, que se enfoco en mejorar el reino y solamente se caso para no ser molestado con ofertas de matrimonio para afianzar alianzas, que rechazo por no representan algún beneficio para reino o para él. Encontrará la tranquilidad al ver el rostro de una pequeña, que no era el varón que se esperaba, era la niña que no había soñando pero nunca se imagino ser feliz como lo es. La vida parecía un cuento tan irreal por ser feliz, pero sabe que tiene que pagar en dolor que causo a los demás, era el precio el cual debe de pagar, pero teme que las personas quienes pague por sus actos del pasado sean Yuna y Lili, quienes eran las personas más cercanas a él.

Depositando un beso sobre la mejilla de Yuna, suspirando pesadamente preocupado por las conspiraciones que se estaban formando alrededor de su pequeña, quienes estaban buscando un candidato ideal para un matrimonio político.-Uno de los príncipes del Imperio Kai son los favorito Kye-Sook para comprometerte, por que se lograría una alianza política que favorecería al reino de Kouka, otros hablan del hijo de la reina Kuoren o el segundo príncipe hijo de su hermana menor la princesa Tao, el rey de Sei mando la petición formal para pedir tu mano, pensaba que lo haría para su hijo.-exclamo a su pequeña la cual duerme plácidamente entre sus brazos, negando suavemente, Yuna ni si quiera caminaba pero ya era motivo de discusiones su futuro matrimonio, lo que le causaba un poco de gracia, lo mismo habían hecho con él en el pasado pensar en quien sería la mejor consorte para él, si ni quisiera preguntar si deseaba casarse.-Todos tienen a sus candidatos pero lo que se olvidan es que un hijo tuyo podría reclamar derechos sobre el reino, no importa el reino para ellos solamente eres una persona que les permitirá alcanzar sus metas.

Lo mismo pasaría si tenía un hijo varón los demás intentaran decidir su vida, como debe comportarse y lo que se espera de él. Bajo sus hombros cargaría con el deber de dirigir un reino, superar lo hecho por su padre, sería su deber como el hijo del rey, solamente se podrían confiar entre ambos. Ellos nunca tendrían la libertad que el hijo de Yona y Hak tendrá, quien estará rodeado de amigos y explorara el mundo entero como lo hicieron sus padres. ¿Realmente ella dejaría que apresaran a su hijo en los juegos de poder? En los cuales quieren que forme parte, lo duda Yona aprendió a ser una alma libre que danza con el viento.

Las horas habían pasado, era tarde regresar debía regresar al trabajo pero no sería capaz de concentrarse tiene que encontrar la manera de cuidar de su familia, cerro los por un momento y al abrirlos tuvo frente a él una imagine que le hizo volver en el pasado donde fue muy feliz en compañía de las personas que tenían un lugar muy especial en su corazón, aunque costara trabajo creer por la traición que fragmento la amistad de los tres, Soo-Won por siempre consideraría a Hak como el mejor amigo que tuvo, era una persona leal a la cual lastimo de una forma que estaba seguro que nunca podría perdonarle por que hirió a la mujer que amaba y a la cual juro proteger y esa era Yona. Nunca pudo definir sus propios sentimientos por ella, ¿La amo? o tal vez solo la veía como su pequeña prima, pero lo que si sabe es que no podía soportar que saliera herida en batalla y bloqueo las conspiraciones que estaban en su contra. Ahora los tiene de frente a Yona y Hak quienes caminaban juntos tomados de las manos en compañía de un pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, quien corría con todas sus fuerzas y se queda de pie, para ponerse de puntas.

-¿Ella es mi prima?-pregunta Chung Hee quien fue el primero en llegar, frotando su mano contra los cabellos de la niña, quien le miraba con curiosa, era el primer niño que veía, la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba rodeada de personas adultas quienes le cuidaban y le hacen sentir muy querido por sus tíos, en especial la serpiente albina como le llamaba su padre a su tío.-Es muy pequeña.

-Si, es la princesa Yuna.-le responde con una sonrisa, él niño tenía la personalidad de su padre, quien siempre había expresado lo que sentía, la pequeña se ríe cuando intenta hace caras gracias sacando lengua.-¿Tu eres el hijo de Yona y Hak?

-Mi nombre es Chung Hee, soy hijo de la bestia del trueno y la ama de los dragones Yona.-expresa orgulloso el niño quien conocer las hazañas de sus padres. Quienes debían de apresurarse para ver a su prima, estaba tan pequeñita que le parecía curiosa, él no tenía hermanas, solamente primos con los cuales se divertía, al ver que caminaban tan lentos les grita.-Mama, papa corran de prisa.

-Es muy hermosa tu hija.-exclama Yona, era la primera vez que puede ver a la hija de Lili, sabe con que anhelo la esperaron ella y Soo-Won, era momento de intentar perdonarse y olvidar los errores del pasado, era feliz al lado de Hak, tiene una vida tranquila después de haber vivido aventuras por todo el reino y haber logrado la estabilidad de este. Había viajado para conocerse a la pequeña y acabar con las tonterías que se decían de que apoyarían la causa de su hijo para que se convirtiera en el nuevo rey, no deseaba comenzar una guerra que lastimara su amada tierra.-¿La puedo cargar?

-Se parece a Lili.-asegura Hak, quien no puede guardar resentimientos por una niña, quien no tiene la culpa del pecado de sus padres y como el tiempo fue cicatrizando las heridas de la traición, no todo podría ser igual que en el pasado pero si tener un mejor futuro.

-Tiene mis ojos.-le responde orgulloso por que tiene un rasgo suyo, depositando un beso sobre la frente de la pequeña para ponerla en los brazos de su prima, se encontraba abrumado por el momento, el poder tener ese momento en compañía de ellos.

-Y la personalidad de su padre.-agrega Lili negando con la cabeza, tomando el brazo de Soo-Won quien cuidaba con la mirada cada gesto de su pequeña, le gustaba ver esa parte suya donde mostraba que tiene sentimientos, que puede sorprenderse y preocuparse. Cuando se quedaba al pie de su cama velando su sueño después de llorar la perdida de sus pequeños.-Es muy orgullosa y solamente cuando esta papa sonríe.

-Se llevará bien con Chung Hee.-le asegura inclinándose para mostrar a la pequeña a su hijo, deseando que ellos puedan forjar una amistad donde se apoyen mutuamente y no sean parte de los juegos de poder las otras personas. Le desagradaba las constantes visitas de nobles quienes le llamaban princesa y la legitima gobernante del reino, sabe por que le nombran de esa forma, desean que reclame el trono para su hijo, pero ella solamente desea que encuentre su propio camino el cual le haga feliz.-Tu deber es cuidar de la pequeña princesa futuro general de la tribu de agua.

-¡Si mama!-le responde depositando un beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja.-Prometo proteger a mi prima.

-Gracias por su promesa futuro general.-responde Soo-Won acariciando el cabello del niño, tal vez ellos tendrían un futuro diferente al de sus padres, donde pudieran unirse para luchar como una misma persona por el bienestar del reino.-Cuidarás de la princesa.

La visita había sido corta solamente se quedaron una noche antes de regresar a la tribu del aire. Yona y Lili se quedaron conversando durante toda la noche, podía escuchar sus voces en su habitación donde se encontraba con Hak quien cuidaba de su hijo quien estaba dormido a un costado suyo. En el pasado conversar resultaba tan fácil, en el presente encontrar las palabras que decir le resultaba difícil.

-Me recuerda a ti cuando eras pequeño.-expresa Soo-Won de pie frente a la cuna de la pequeña princesa.-Soy feliz de que ella no se parezca a mi.

-Fueron buenos tiempos, ¿Fui tan travieso?.-Aun le costaba trabajo hablar del pasado, pero Yona le había ayudado a sanar sus heridas, dejar el odio y rencor atrás para ser feliz.-Tiene tus ojos.

-Lo fuiste.-le responde cubriendo su boca para no reír, en sus preciados recuerdos tiene el tiempo que paso en compañía con ellos como un tesoro, tal vez por esa razón sea tan fácil hablar con él, expresar lo que sucede.-Es tan pequeña y frágil se pensaba que no sobreviviría, Lili quedo muy débil después de su nacimiento, no ha recuperado por completo su salud.

Dos aspirantes a suceder a Soo-Won se han conocido uno de ellos es el nieto del anterior rey, un niño con buena salud, amado por sus padres, amado por las personas que le rodean, quien posee un espíritu libre que no es capaz de atarse con nada por que el danza con el viento y una princesa quien nació en medio de la opulencia, pero no es el príncipe que todos esperaban, quien tiene una salud débil. Ambos nacieron en una época de paz pero que duraría hasta que el rey se debilite y pueda comenzar los juegos de poder.

* * *

3 disfruto de hacer esta historia, espero que me acompañen y la disfruten. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III.-La familia**

Un dolor de cabeza para Soo-Won leer las peticiones de matrimonio que hacían por la mano de su hija, las cuales aumentaba con el nacimiento de príncipes y nobles varones, cada vez que escuchaba de uno sentía como una punzada se clavaba en su sien. Solamente dos mujeres habían nacido en seis años dentro de la nobleza, lo que resultaba preocupante para los hijos de los nobles quienes deseaban hacer importantes alianzas las cuales no eran posibles llevar acabo por el momento. Pero él tiene una solución los nobles podrían casarse con hijas de artesanos, artistas, militares, de esa forma tendrían una esposa y quedarse él con su pequeña, sabe que no es posible pero él también es un padre, deseando tener a su hija un poco más de tiempo. La idea de separarse de un hijo resultaba doloroso, por qué se llevan consigo un pedazo del corazón de los padres.

-¿Yuna cual es tu reino favorito?-Le pregunta Soo-Won levantando la mirada de los documentos que se encuentra leyendo, quien era acompañado como todas las mañana de la pequeña dama, le gustaría poder llevarla a otros lugares más interesantes, un recorrido por todo el reino, pero los deberes se lo impedían.

-El de papa.-le responde dando un sonoro beso en sus mejillas, al ponerse de puntas para alcanzarlo, su papa y mama eran las personas mas importantes. Yuna amaba su tierra casi tanto como a sus padres los cuales siempre la habían protegido, cuando ella fuera grande cuidaría de los dos y los llenaría de besos.

-Entonces siempre te quedará al lado de papa.-le responde tomando en brazos a su pequeña para sentarla sobre su regazo, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, era difícil hacerse a la idea de que en algún momento ella tendría que irse a vivir a un reino extranjero. Siempre cuidaría de ella no importa lo lejos que se encuentre, por qué con Yuna se iría un trozo de su corazón.-Serás mi pequeña princesa.

-Un día tendrá que casarse.-le responde divertida Lili, intentando no reír por el comportamiento infantil de su esposo. Esos pequeños momentos donde padre e hija se abrazaban los consideraba lo más hermosos, por que le permite conocer una parte de su esposo donde se aleja la deidad en la que se convirtió para volverlo un ser humano, que tiene miedo de perderse a sus seres queridos. Ella se enamoro de esa parte de Soo-Won, el hombre que tiene emociones reales, el que protege la familia como un gran tesoro, quien nunca le presiono en tener un hijo, quien puso primero el bienestar de su pareja a las pretensiones de los otros. El amor entre ellos no era el clásico y apasionado, era un amor más tranquilo que nació de la convivencia y del apoyo mutuo.-Y te convertirás en abuelo.

-Me casaré con papa.-contesta abrazando a su papa, de dulce sonrisa que siempre cuida de ella y su querida madre, son una familia pequeña pero muy feliz, su padre le había explicado que no era posible tener más hermanitos, por que deseaba darle solamente su amor a la reina y la princesa de su vida.-Es el mejor.

-¿Y Chung Hee?-pregunta curiosa Lili. Se toco el vientre lo ha comenzando a ver un poco más abultado, pero no piensa decir nada hasta que deje de ser una sospecha y sea una realidad, tal vez en algunos meses estuviera teniendo entre sus brazos una nueva vida.

-Papa es más guapo.-llena de besos el rostro de Soo-Won, ella no entiende la razón del por que tiene que casarse no importa cuantas veces se lo explique el consejero de su papa, quien siempre parece enojado cuando le observa, nunca lo ha visto sonreír. Cuando comete un error siempre es regañada por él, permanece a su lado siempre en silencio, siguiéndole con la mirada.-Nunca me iré lejos de papa.

-Rey Soo-Won y reina Lili he venido por la princesa.-exclama Jung-Kook, un niño de seis años de cabello castaño a los hombros, vestía una túnica azul obscuro y ojos .-Es hora de las clases, mi padre nos esta esperando.

-Escucha las enseñanzas de Kye-Sook.-deposita un para de besos Lili sobre las mejillas de su pequeña, quien acepto al consejero de su esposo como tutor de la pequeña. Es un hombre hábil en el arte del gobierno, siempre ha permanecido leal al rey. Con la experiencia que posee puede ayudar a forjar en Yuna el espíritu de una excelente líder y convertirse en la primera mujer que ostente la corona en el reino.-Son muy valiosas.

-Gracias reina Lili por sus palabras a mi padre.-dice el pequeño haciendo una reverencia, tomando de la mano a la princesa Yuna, ella sonrío depositando un beso en la mejilla de chico, su madre había muerto cuando nació, por esa razón la reina lo tomo bajo su cuidado y pudo crecer al lado de Yuna.-Es un honor que piense de esa manera.

-Nos retiramos padre, madre espero verlos más tarde.-dice haciendo una reverencia para retirarse de la habitación. Caminando tomada de la mano de su mejor amigo Jung-Kook.

-Tal vez no sea Chung Hee el futuro de Yuna.-le responde Soo-Won, al verlos caminar tomados de las manos. Las historias se repiten pero solamente las personas son las que deciden escoger el mismo camino que los otros.

-¿Él es tu favorito?-le pregunta curiosa Lili, mirando a los pequeños retirarse. Sentada en el marco de la ventana, observando cuando su esposo se pone de pie y se sienta a su lado.

-Siempre será mi favorita Lili.-le responde besando con delicadeza sus labios, acariciando su mejilla disfrutando de ese pequeño momento que pueden disfrutar estando juntos.

Recuerda como sufría Lili cada vez que perdía un bebe, el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro por no poder ser madre, no quería que ella siguiera exponiendo su vida de esa forma. Por complacer a una corte que le exigía un heredero para el reino, pero cuando habían perdido las esperanzas de ser padres, ella quedo embarazada y se juro que no importaría el sexo del bebe lo cuidaría como un preciado tesoro. Logro cesar cualquier presión de la corte sobre su esposa para tener otro hijo, no la perdería por las ideas de unas cuantas personas quienes aseguraban que debía tener un hijo varón, por qué al tener una hija con quien ella se casará se convertiría en rey. Las palabras que escuchaba le hacía recordar el pasado el cual regresaba a él para demostrarle que no se puede escapar de este, pero lucharía por la felicidad de su familia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV.-El escudo y la espada del rey**

Lili se encontraba en las puertas de la tribu del viento para visitar a Yona, cada año realizaba un viaje para alejarse de la corte y poder disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos, quienes han hecho una vida lejos de las presiones de los nobles quienes tenían una lucha de poder, quienes se alejaban del pueblo, alejados de las necesidades que tenía el pueblo. Vivían encerrados en pequeñas esferas de cristal, era tan lamentable que no se acercaran a sus semejantes de esa forma podrían entender el valor de los otros.

Ella no quiere que su hija se convierta en uno de ellos, por eso deseaba que se acercara al mundo real y pudiera disfrutar de lo inmenso que era, convivir con personas de las diferentes tribus y de esa forma nutrirse para que se convirtiera en una joven que sepa amar a cada una de las personas. Escuchaba demasiado las palabras que decían los consejeros de como debe comportarse un noble, del deber que tienen con la corona, era preocupante para ella que se convirtiera en una niña mimada que pudiera ser manipulada por los intereses de los otros.

-Bienvenida seas Lili.-le dice Yona quien estaba esperando a su amiga, estaba rodeado de los pequeños de la tribu quienes disfrutaban de pasar tiempo con ella, amaban escuchar las aventuras que había vivido.-¿Les fue el viaje cansado?

-Un poco.-le responde tomándola del brazo en su rostro se reflejo la tristeza, cuando esta con Yona se siente una persona libre y que puede comportarse como ella lo desee, no tiene que ser la reina, simplemente es Lili la chica que sabe defender sus ideales y que es fiel con sus amigos.-Pero por fin estamos aquí.

-¿No pudo venir contigo?-pregunta Yona, caminando a la casa para que Lili pudiera descansar, el viaje era largo.

-Se quedo con Soo-Won.-dice suspirando pesadamente, ella era libre de viajar a donde deseara era como el agua que no puede ser apresada para siempre en un mismo lugar.

-Nosotros iremos a visitarla.-le responde Yona, ella conoce la razón de la prohibición de que saliera del castillo, cuando era niña siempre estuvo alejada de todos para ser protegida, lo que le impidió ver la realidad que vivían las otras personas, cuando salió al mundo exterior fue un fuerte choque para ella, tenía las sedas más hermosas y los .-Tengo deseos de verla.

-Gracias.-le responde Lili caminando juntas tomadas de la mano.

Era muy diferente la tribu del viento donde las personas caminaban de manera tranquila, se saludaban entre ellos con pocos formalismos. Le gustaba ver a Hak entrenando a los pequeños quienes lo admiraban por todas las proezas que hizo en el pasado, pidiendo que contara las aventuras que vivió con los cuatro dragones legendarios. Una vida tranquila después de todo lo que le dieron al reino, el dolor y el sufrimiento que experimentaron recorriendo el reino y viendo la realidad que se vivía. Por que cuesta trabajo aceptarlo pero el Rey II amaba la paz pero llevo al sufrimiento a quienes no eran capaces defenderse por ellos mismos, por esa razón fue que Soo-Won se tiño las manos de rojo, perdieron a su queridos amigos en el camino cubierto de sangre que escogió.

Ella se cuestiono ¿Por qué no se caso con Yona su esposo? Habría estado acompañado de las personas que más quería, no hubiera experimentado los remordimientos que tenía, el poder dormir poco y las pesadillas que le causaba el haber matado con sus propias manos a su tío. Nunca será capaz de decirlo, siempre guardara lo que le molesta o duele, tiene que mostrarse como alguien que tiene todo bajo control que siempre tendrá una sonrisa en sus labios, en el pasado se mostraba ingenuo y un poco tonto para no mostrar su capacidad y que las personas no lo consideran como un rival.

Esta consiente paz no durara demasiado tiempo, por qué los enemigos se han despertado de nuevo, personas que desean adueñarse de todo lo que esta frente a ellos. Las continuas cartas del Imperio de Kai solicitando firmar una alianza reflejaban que seguían deseando el reino, los espías les informaron que se encontraban abasteciendo su tropas para emprender una nueva campaña militar. No quiere que la paz que tanto trabajo costo se vuelva parte del pasado, ver a Yona defendiendo el reino a costa de su propia vida y un Hak que sería capaz de seguirla al mismo infierno para protegerla. A Kija y Tetora una de sus mejores amigas, luchando enfrentándose al peligro, cuando tienen una hija a la cual adoran con todo su corazón. Ayura se había casado unos meses atrás Yoon un chico que se convirtió en un hombre encantador,

Traer de nuevo a la batalla a un Jea-Ha se encontraba navegando en un barco sin rumbo fijo con su segunda al mando Yu-ri y la tripulación de Gin-Gan, disfrutando de su libertad. No le parece justo robar su felicidad, que vuelvan a la batalla por la ambición de un hombre. Entiende el por que Soo-Won cargaba la felicidad de un pueblo sobre sus hombros, pero ella le acompañaría esta vez y ambos encontrarían una solución.

 **Castillo Hiryuu**

Se ha cansado de recibir personas que quieren que se vaya lejos de sus padres para iniciar una nueva vida, siempre le hablan sobre las cosas más hermosas que tienen sus reinos, ella todavía era pequeña para vivir lejos de sus papas, ella quiere esta en compañía de las personas que más quiere, su papa y mama a quienes adorar y quiere estar a su lado para siempre, la tía Yona y Hak a quienes admira por todo lo que hicieron por el reino, el molesto de Chung-Hee quien debería tener el encanto de su papa y su pequeña serpiente blanca Soo, con grandes ojos azules y bastante tímida, hija del dragón blanco y de la hermosa Tetora, su tutor Kye-Sook y su persona más especial Jung Kook.

Le pidió a su padre que asistiera para hacer oficial la petición, su querida madre se encontraba de viaje por esa razón no la podría acompañar. No quería que pensará que no era seria con la petición formal de matrimonio que hace. Consideraba que era lo más normal pedir la mano de la persona que se quiere, además estaba próxima a cumplir los siete años y su futuro suegro le dijo en varias ocasiones que tiene que comprometerse con una persona que le ayude a gobernar a su lado.

-Quiero pedir la mano de Jungkook-dice entregado las flores, su padre le había dicho que era la manera correcta de pedir la mano de quien deseas como pareja para toda la vida, por lo que fue al mercado en compañía del rey para comprarlas, había ahorrado el dinero para hacerlo durante varios meses.-Por favor padre en ley acépteme como esposa de su hijo.

-Tienes que contestar la petición formal de matrimonio que hace Yuna.-le dice Soo-Won, intentando no reír por el rostro que tiene su amigo, su hija se parecía bastante a él, esa determinación le agradaba y hace pensar que si esta acompañada de la persona que ella quiere podrá reinar.-La cual apoyo, él será un excelente compañero de vida para mi hija

-Padre en ley.-Yuna se encontraba de pie, se había arreglado lo más bonita que pudo, con su cabello negro adornado con pequeñas flores azules, los aretes que le regalo su mama y el prendedor de un colibrí que le obsequio Jungkook.-Prometo que siempre cuidaré de mi su hijo.

-Por favor padre acepte la petición de mano.-le dice Jungkook, quien se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas. Le gustaría ser el quien pidiera casamiento pero al ser alguien de menor jerarquía tiene que ser Yuna quien lo haga.

-Princesa si acepto su petición en un futuro no podrá cambiar de opinión.-le responde Kye-Sook.-Tendrá que cumplir la promesa

-Juntos nos convertiremos en los consejeros de mi hermano el futuro rey.-responde la niña, tomando la mano de la persona especial para ella. Sabe que un día su mama le dará un hermano que se convertirá en el rey.

-Apoyaremos al rey.-responde Jungkook de forma animada.

-¿A mi?-pregunta curioso Soo-Won, le gustaba estar con los pequeños quienes le permiten sonreír.

-A papa.-la pequeña corre abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

-Acepto su petición princesa por favor cuide de mi hijo.-le responde Kye-Sook. Ella no tenía idea de que podría convertirse en la próxima reina, si obtenía el apoyo de los nobles

-Cuidaremos de él.-le responde Soo-Won abrazando a los pequeños.

Ha recibido cartas de parte Ying Kuelbo monarca del imperio de Kai del Norte y en sombras del Sur para un tratado de paz que se tiene que sellar con un matrimonio. No confía en él, si es rechazada el tratado ellos podrían tener una excusa para invadirlos. Si acepta el tratado se tendría que llevar acabo el compromiso en la frontera de ambos país, donde se encontrarían vulnerables a cualquier no tiene un segundo hijo o nombra heredero al hijo de Yona, el derecho a la corona de Yuna les permitirían invadir para reclamarlo y anexar el territorio a su imperio. Las piezas en el tablero de la política han comenzado a moverse de nuevo y no perdería por que es un experto en el juego.

 _ **La espada y el escudo han tomado forma humana para ayudar al rey a traer la paz**_

 _ **tienen que tener conciencia de quienes son**_

 _ **bienvenidos al mundo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: Juego de tronos**

 **Tribu del viento**

Lili se encontraba descansando, sentía como su cuerpo se siente cada vez más pesado y apenas era capaz de estar en pie, sus embarazos siempre habían sido de alto riesgo, por esa razón Soo-Won no deseaba tener otro hijo, que era feliz con su pequeña familia y adoraba la hija de ambos, a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron en el principio, quienes reprochaban que fuera una niña en lugar del tan ansiado niño. No permitió que ninguno de esas afirmaciones pudieran llegar a oídos de ellas, las mantenía alejadas de todo lo que pudiera hacerles daño.

Pero ella nunca fue una flor que solamente estuviera dentro de un jarrón, quería ser la mujer que apoyaba a su marido a solucionar los problemas dentro de su relación, como en apoyarlo en los conflictos del reino. Por esa razón hizo frente a todos los rumores que surgieron, su matrimonio no se vería lastimado por palabras de personas que buscaban que perdiera la confianza en él y que se retirara.

Mandara escribir una carta a su esposo anunciando su estado y que se quedaría en la tribu hasta que Yon la viera y le dijera su estado de salud, confiaba en que le diría la verdad de sobre su salud. Se quedo presa de sus pensamientos hasta quedar dormida.

-Se encuentra esperando un hijo.-pronunció Yona, quien ve a su amiga con preocupación, el rostro cansado y el poco alimento que consume, podría enfermar.-Me preocupa su salud.

-Ella estará bien aquí la podremos cuidar.-le responde Hak, acariciando la mano de Yona, después de tantos años de estar sin un rumbo fijo, viajando por todo el reino, disfruta de la paz y tranquilidad de un hogar, tiene una gran familia a la cual adora proteger y espera poder ayudar a que cada uno de ellos sea feliz.-Estar lejos de la corte le ayudara a sentir más relejada.

-Tienes que proteger a nuestra querido reino que sufrió durante muchos años hambre y miseria, no podemos permitir.-sonríe Yona, no deseaba separarse nunca, pero no podían quedarse sin hacer nada en caso de una invasión que destruyera la paz que tantos años ha costad.-Apoyando al rey.

-Podrían buscarte de nuevo para obtener el poder de los dragones.-le responde preocupado de en ausencia intentaran hacerle daño para obtener a los cuatros dragones, el miedo que sintió cuando fue arrebatada de su lado y pensaba que se encontraba herida, que pudiera perderle para siempre, solamente por la ambición de un hombre que deseaba controlar el mundo conocido.-Se trata del Imperio de Kai, ellos desean adueñarse del reino como en el pasado.

-Soo-Won nunca nos pediría ayuda, cree que debe llevar bajo sus hombros el peso del reino.-le responde Yona, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo quien tanto ama, le gusta perderse en la profundidad de su mirada, que es capaz de sanar cualquier herida.-Deben volver a ser los grandes amigos que en el pasado fueron, es momento dejar atrás todo el dolor y sufrimiento, por nuestro bien y el de las nuevas generaciones.

-Viajaré en unos cuantos días cuando este aquí Kija.-aseguro, tiene que hacer los preparativos necesarios para emprender el viaje, no sabe cuanto tiempo se encontraría lejos de su hogar, tiene que dejar preparado la defensa de la Tribu.

Los amigos que separaron sus caminos volverían a unirse para la protección de los seres que más amaban, una nueva aventura estaba por comenzar, cuando se creía que todo serían tranquilidad a partir de que vencieron todos todos los obstáculos disfrutando de una vida en compañía de sus seres queridos, pero no aun faltaba algo para ser completamente felices. Las heridas que ambos se provocaron tendrían que sanara para creer un nuevo camino el cual les permitiría disfrutar de la vida plenamente sin que el pasado sea un peso del cual serían liberados.

 **Castillo Hiryuu**

Kye-Sook nunca deseo que su único hijo se convirtiera en monarca, pensaba en una vida tranquila para él convertido en un profesor en una de las academias que había fundado el rey, hacer un matrimonio con alguna hija de un noble tal y como su madre deseo, una vida diferente a la que ambos tuvieron, él siendo odiado por no tener remordimiento alguno para ejecutar una orden, o dar el mismo una todo por el bien del reino pero ahora. La vida le mostraba que todo es un círculo donde las situaciones se repiten una y otra vez sin parar, él que había apoyado la muerte de un rey por el futuro, ahora entregaba a un hijo el cual sería atacado en diferentes frentes.

Existiría personas que no lo considerarían digno de gobernar, ser el esposo de la reina, que el candidato ideal es su primo el príncipe Chung Hee de esa forma se unieran las dos líneas de sangre. Él mismo lo ha pensado en un sin fin de ocasiones que el matrimonio entre ambos príncipes era la mejor opción para dar estabilidad al reino, si la reina no tenía un heredero varón al trono. De haber existido el príncipe, casar a su hermana con un futuro rey, daría apoyo a su hermano, se firmarían alianzas pero ahora le mostraban la vida que se puede planear pero no mostrarse nunca esa realidad.

En el pasado considero una decepción el príncipe tan esperado naciera mujer, pensando que pudo haber sido un castigo por lo hecho en el pasado al rey. La situación que vivían era crítica, rechazar cualquier propuestas de matrimonio daría un motivo para iniciar las hostilidades, todo tendrían que se manejado con discreción y cautela. El planear una estrategia era una prioridad para no iniciar una guerra, dar el tiempo necesario para preparar los ejércitos.

-Debemos prepararlos para que el pueblo los vea como los futuros reyes y que sea imposible pensar en otros aspirantes.-expresó Kye-Sook caminando en medio del estudio que posee dentro del castillo, un lugar dado por el rey para que disfrutará de privacidad.-Es poco probable que nazca un heredero al trono.

-La reina expondría su vida con otro embarazo.-comento su asistente de nombre Jihoo, quien se sentía feliz de que el hijo de su maestro se convirtiera en el próximo soberano del reino, una persona capaz de dirigir a su pueblo con honradez y justicia.- Y si muere en el parto, el rey podría tomar otra esposa.

-La alianza con la tribu de agua y viento se vería afectada, además de no contar con el apoyo de los cuatro dragones qun me son considerados los protectores.-el consejero comprendió el por qué Soo-Won lo había nombrado tutor de su hija, él busco desde un principio que sintiera un lazo con ella, fomentar la relación entre sus hijos para que llegado el momento no tuviera objeción alguna sobre el compromiso, el rey nunca pensó en un matrimonio entre primos.-La princesa sería regalada a ocupar el liderazgo de la tribu, con un nuevo heredero al trono.

-El rey guió a la princesa para llevar acabo la ceremonia.-afirma el asistente, quien se sorprendió de haber visto una ceremonia tradicional, que era enseñada cuando las personas cumplían quince años.-No había forma que una niña tan pequeña la llevará acabo.

-Debemos intensificar sus lecciones.-asegura Kye-Sook, de nuevo el rey le había demostrado que todas sus acciones formaban parte de una estrategia para lograr sus mentas, el valor de la reina como pilar de las alianzas con las tribus, la simpatía que sentía por la princesa con la cual convivía día con día, además de que no había forma que rechazara que su hijo se convirtiera en rey, lo apoyaría por encima de su candidato favorito uno de los príncipes de Kai, el apoyo al compromiso por quienes le son leales.-Y sean preparados en el manejo de las armas, mantendremos en secreto su futura unión.

La principal debilidad de su vástago era la nobleza de su corazón que no le permitiría ejecutar planes que no fueran correctos y quien sería su compañera era una pequeña que era educada para convertirse en reina consorte, una mujer que no ejercería nunca el poder. Tendría que cambiar la educación de ambos y explotar sus capacidades, tal vez corromper esa bondad de sus corazones mostrando la realidad.

El rey Soo-Won enfrentaría la nueva guerra para buscar la supremacía del reino lo que permitiría poder disfrutar de una paz y tranquilidad por décadas sin temor, pero no dudaría para siempre los futuros reyes tendrían que perpetuar la tranquilidad sacrificando su propia felicidad por el bienestar de todos. Kye-Sook seguiría hasta a su rey hasta su último aliento por que confiaba en él, tiene la capacidad necesaria para hacer un cambio en un reino que se estaba pudriendo, nunca se arrepentiría de las acciones que hizo y que seguramente hará.

 **Tribu del Viento**

La reina se encontraba descansado cercana a la ventana mientras se acariciaba el vientre, imaginando como sería su pequeño cuando naciera, había deseado volverse a convertir en madre durante un largo tiempo, pero sabía lo difícil que era quedar en cinta, sus embarazos eran complicados. Tenía miedo decirlo, de ver en el rostro de su esposo la preocupación y miedo al ver como su salud se va debilitando, seguramente le preguntaría el ¿Por qué no pensó en su hija? En una niña que podría quedar sin madre por un capricho de una corte que no entendía cuando doloroso podía ser para un niño crecer si la figura materna.

Lili lo comprende creció si una madre, al cuidado de un padre amoroso y que siempre velo por su bienestar aún cuando ella era una chica rebelde. Agradeció todo el amor que recibió de parte suyo, él la educo y procuro protegerle, le ayudo a convertirse en la mujer que es ahora. Pero si extraño el cariño de un madre y sus consejos que nunca pudo escuchar. Ahora mismo estaba aterrada de morir y dejar sola a su pequeña, que tuviera que vivir las mismas experiencias que en el pasado lo hicieron sus padres.

-La esposa de Kye-Sook y yo tuvimos el parto el mismo día, pero lamentablemente ella no sobrevivió.-responde a su querida doncella, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado, se convirtió en su compañera más cercana después del matrimonio de sus guardianas, quienes fruncieron el ceño al saber que existía una nueva chica, ellas deseaba quedarse para siempre con ella, pero no debía ser egoísta y deseaba que pudieran vivir cada una experiencias propias disfrutando de las familias que recién formaban.-Decidí hacerme cargo del infante, quien se convirtió en un niño amable y dulce que siempre se dirige a mi con respeto, procura siempre preguntar en que puede ayudar, es imposible no sentir cariño.

-Tendrá dos hijos mi señora.-dice alegre Akon la doncella que heredo la voluntad sus antecesoras Ayura y Tetora. Admiraba con la devoción con la que Lili cuidaba de los pequeños, para ella no existe mujer más dulce y tierna que su querida señora, quien fue la mujer que salvo a su madre y ella de morir en un incendio cuando era una infante, por eso se juro así misma convertirse en su guardiana, para lograr sus metas entreno muy duro para lograrlo.

-Siempre ha sido mi hijo, lo he cuidado y protegido desde el primer momento en que lo tuve en mis brazos.-le responde con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tal vez por esa razón fue que Kye-Sook había aceptado ser el tutor de su hija por sentirse en deuda con ella.

No le era desconocida la fidelidad que el consejero real tenía por el rey, sabía podría que contar con su apoyo para poder proteger a la pequeña princesa si lograba despertar el interés en la infanta, un hombre tan hábil como él era necesario. No permitiría que su hija fuera despojada de su legitimo derecho por no contar con el apoyo necesario para ella convertirse en reina, de no conseguirlo ella sería blanco de ataques quienes buscarían acabar con su vida, coomo en el pasado lo hicieron con Yonna, por esa razón la protegería con sus mejores armas que tuviera, las cuales era rodearse de personas que le apoyaran, aprender sobre las debilidades de los otros.

 **Lago**

Soo y Chung-Hee se encontraban sentados frente al río, donde ambos tenían su vista fija en la inmensidad del cielo admirando las nubes que pasaban frente a sus ojos. Ambos eran los mejores amigos, vivían todo tipos de aventuras y compartían los secretos, era imposible que los pudieran separar cuando se encontraban juntos, podían hablar durante horas, para sus padres era agradable ver la complicidad que tenían.

-¿Qué vas a pedir para tu cumpleaños? Faltan pocos días-preguntó curiosa Soo la hija de Tetora y Kija, una niña que cumplió diez años y como regalo de cumpleaños pidió visitar a su Chung-Hee.

-Ir a la capital.-le responde el niño, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para usarlos como almohadas. Hacía bastante tiempo que no iba, desde la anterior reunión de generales.-Le pediré a tu papa que te deje ir con nosotros.

-Sería muy divertido.-asegura Soo, quien adoraba viajar a la capital, donde podía ver tantas cosas mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de su padre, a quien no le agradaba permanecer en el castillo y prefería explorar con ella la ciudad.-Sería el primer viaje que haría si mis padres.

-No dudes que te protegeré no tienes nada de que preocuparte.-asegura Chung-Hee, tomando una de las manzanas dentro de su bolsa para darle un mordisco..-Nos divertiremos.

Eran observados por Kija, quien nunca espero la felicidad que sentía cada vez que observaba la familia que había formado con Tetora. El amor que siente por ella es muy diferente a lo que sintió por Yona que en su momento no supo definir este, por que no era capaz de identificar sus propios sentimientos: Las cosquillas en su estomago, los sonrojos y la facilidad con la que sonreía cuando estaba a su lado, fueron las primeras emociones que sintió por Yona, quien siempre sería el primer amor. Pero quien se convertirá en el amor para toda su vida era Tetora, que con su forma de ser le dio estabilidad, se permitió confiar en otras personas que no eran su reducido grupo de amigos.

Ella llevo a su vida un mundo diferente, con la capacidad de entrega que tiene, la fidelidad por sus ideales, que era capaz de darlo todo por proteger a las personas que quiere, de esa forma ser enamoro por completo de ella. Con las aventuras que vivieron juntos para llevar paz a un reino que la necesitaba, poco a poco dejo de pensar en su primer amor, cuando comprendía que Yona amaba a Hak, que ambos se merecían ser felices, pudo abrir su corazón a otras personas. Tetora le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando se despidieron después de haber vencido a los enemigos, sería la última vez se verían en un largo tiempo, las palabras no pudieron salir de sus labios pero sostuvo la mano de ella para que no se fuera, ella comprendió y le dio un beso.

Tal vez el amor surgiría de nuevo entre los niños que tenía frente a sus ojos, aun faltaba tiempo para saber si eso ocurriría, pero lo que estaba seguro es que era muy feliz, protegería con todas sus fuerzas la paz del reino para que sus seres queridos pudieran ser felices tal y como él lo era.


End file.
